Killua/Abilities
Abilities Keyblade Wielding When Killua was born, his mother let him touch her Keyblade, thus doing the right of succession. Keyblade Transformation Fighting Style Killua attacks with a fast one-handed style with his Darker Than Dark keyblade. Killua attacks very quickly in combat, and is just as able with his weapons as Nero is with his. In hand to hand combat, he was often considered a genius by others and known as a natural gifted and talented fighter. Elemental Abilities Killua's main powers focus on Lightning and Darkness. Thunder With lightning he can shape and manipulate electricity, a form of energy resulting from the existence of charged particles (such as electrons or protons) which give the user control over electric fields, electric charges, electric currents , and electromagnetism. He can create/generate/increase, absorb, conduct, shape and manipulate electricity of various intensities. Charge objects with electricity, heat them and/or making them conduct electricity. Increase the sharpness of objects by using electricity to create vibrations. Electricity Solidification, electrical Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants and can infuse his keyblade with electricty. Darkness With Darkness he can shape and manipulate darkness and shadows. By itself, darkness is mostly used to cloud everything into total darkness, but by accessing a dimension of dark energy it can be channeled to a variety of effects, both as an absence of light and a solid substance, create and dispel shields and areas of total darkness, create constructs and weapons. He can Create/generate/increase, absorb, shape and manipulate darkness/shadow for various effects, sizes, shapes and intensity levels. Solidification via controlling darkness/shadow:Animating/manipulate darkness/shadow, whether users own or cast by anything else. Tentacles/tendrils, chains and/or threads to attack or bind. Umbrakinetic Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants, he can also infuse darkness into his Keyblade. He also has a dark form where his eyes iris's turn black, his clothes and skin turn a greyish color and his strength increases exponentially. Black Lightning He can also combine these two to make his own original ability, Black Lightning. He is able to create and control a dark mystical form of electricity, which, due to it's mystic nature and properties, ignores the limitations and weaknesses of normal lightning. Black lightning not only discharges energy, it shocks and destroys many things it touches, including regular lightning. While he can wield it much like its regular counterpart, he can also use its mystical power for wide variety of attack and effects. However he refrains from using it because it is diffulcult to control. If he uses any of these too much he gets extremely tired. Magic Killua can uses all types of magic. Though darkness and thunder are his strongest Miscellaneous Beside a variety of abilities, Killua has access to three exclusive Command Styles and three exclusive Shotlocks. His first exclusive command style is Black Lightning, which utilizes his Black Lightning ability to it's maximum. His second style is Volt, a second level style which uses his earth element and uses powerful, long-ranged ground attacks. His third style is Dark Impulse, a second level Command Style which uses the power of darkness and hits enemies with slow, heavy attacks, but also exhibits long-range projectile attacks. Two of his exclusive Shotlocks utilize dark powers, Sonic Shadow and Dark Volley. His most powerful Shotlock, Black Electron, fires huge Black Lightning strikes from his Keyblade. Killua has access to Slide, which gives him good distance from his enemy, but it is not quite as reliable as Nero's Dodge Roll or Kyla's Cartwheel. His Sonic Impact ability can extend from both Slide and Air Slide, allowing him to perform a charge attack mid-slide. Fighting Style Killua attacks with a fast one-handed style with his Darker Than Dark keyblade. Killua attacks very quickly in combat, and is just as able with his weapons as Nero is with his. In hand to hand combat, he was often considered a genius by others and known as a natural gifted and talented fighter. Techniques Attack Abilities Magic Abilities Normal Magic Dark Magic Forms Killua can access forms Dark Form By activating Dark Drive, Killua's aesthetic doesn't change much. His hair grows longer and he gains claws, and his skin becomes a darker grayish color. Level up stats: Level EXP Level Bonus 1 0 None 2 30 Auto Dark Ability 3 70 STR+15 4 120 Form Boost 5 200 SPD+20 6 300 STR+15 7 500 Form Boost Stat Changes: STR+30 DEF+10 MAG+10 SPD+20